


Family outing

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pydia week 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family outing

"Talia! Elliot! Come on we’re running late," Lydia called out as she handed the large beach bag to her husband just catching his eye roll as little feet ran into the room. Elliot was so proud he could finally walk and now decided to run everywhere while his sister opted to not show off that she could do it without falling. As if on cue the one year old child fell down jutting his lower lip out. While Lydia opted for letting him get back up Peter quickly ran over to his son’s side and lifted him in his arms whispering to him. "You do know he’s not going to learn to get back up if you do that, right?"

"Mommy is a meanie, buddy. It’s okay to want to be cuddled." He murmured quietly. Despite their varying parenting beliefs he had never disappointed her in the great father that he had become, and so far his instincts had led to Talia being more of a daredevil than her mother would have wished for.

"Momma!" the young four year old pulled on her leg until she rolled her eyes and lifted her up placing a kiss on her forehead, "Papa said we’re going to the beach with uncle Scott and aunt Allie."

"They said they would try to come, but aunt Allie is really sick little bug. So we’ll just have to see, okay?" She asked being honest with the little girl before setting her on the ground and reaching out for her son.

"Because she’s growing Zozo?"

"Yes, because she’s growing your cousin. So if she is there we need to be super careful with her tummy like you were with mommy when she was growing Elliot. Okay?" She asked shifting so Elliot was on her hip and she could reach for her daughter’s hand. "Now come on let’s go to the car. And sweetie, don’t forget the cooler of food in the kitchen." She shot over her shoulder to her husband as she led the kids out to the car.

They were lucky not to hit traffic as they pulled into the parking lot at the beach finding a spot easily enough before climbing out to stretch their legs while the children continued to slumber on. She leaned against the car and was soon joined by Peter taking her hand in his, “It’s going to be a good day. Now stop worrying. You get those little wrinkles in your forehead like you’re stressing.” His voice was a low timber as he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him knowing she looked guilty but worrying came like breathing to her. “What if one of them drowns?”

"We’re not letting them into the ocean alone, Lydia. Besides do you really thing Scott or I will let that happen?"

She shook her head knowing he was right before resting her head on his enjoying the early morning sun until their friends parked beside them. Even after all these years Scott still reminded her of a puppy as he climbed out of the car and swept her into a hug with a huge smile on his face, “Lydie-bell!” he exclaimed kissing her cheek. “Now where are my beautiful niece and nephew at?”

"In the car sleeping. She knocked them out about an hour ago." Peter said taking a step away from the two bonding adults. While both had long sense forgave him for the things he had done to them he still gave them their space knowing he was what left them with scars. Lydia still believes to this day that they forgave him more than he had forgiven himself.

Without asking he opened the back door and all she heard was raspberries being blown on her children’s bellies and delighted squeals of “Uncle Scottie!” filling the air. Her attention was stolen though when her best friend got out of the car. She ran to her side capturing her in a hug for a moment before looking down at her swollen stomach, “Well she’s just growing isn’t she? I swear you were at least ten inches smaller last week!”

Allison laughed lightly before wincing and running a gentle hand over her stomach, “I could swear I was too. I think Zoey just wants to make her appearance early and figured the faster she grows the faster she gets to come. If I didn’t know better I’d swear I was having twins.”

"Sorry love, you’re just pregnant." She said leaning down to press a kiss on her friend’s stomach, "You need to slow down Zoey bug. Your momma can only take so much."

"AUNT ALLIE!" they both turned to spot the curly red head reaching out for her favorite aunt but Lydia stepped up to take her in her arms.

"Aunt Al can’t hold you right now. Zoey is being a little wiggley worm." She explained hoping her daughter understood. She simply nodded before reaching up and grabbing a strand of her mother’s hair in her fist just settling in her arms.

Wordlessly she watched Scott take his wife’s hand and slowly take the pain away. It was something that she was use to considering Peter had done it with both pregnancies. Once she relaxed Scott moved to take Elliot from Peter allowing the older male to get the bags while the rest of them made their way to the beach.

As soon as she sat down on her blanket Talia stood up and ran off squealing as sand got between her toes. Peter glanced over at his wife with arched eyebrows, “Still want one more?”

"It doesn’t bother me. You’re the one that’s stuck with them all day every day." She pointed out resting her head on his shoulder.

"Does that mean you’ll watch Zoey for us?" Allison asked now clearly much more comfortable as she held Elliot beside her tickling him.

"Don’t press your luck. I plan on already having three in a few more months."

Her eyes widened as she pulled away to look at him, “OH?” She asked but soon her attention was stolen by her gorgeous daughter pulling on her hand to join her in the sand and soon they were all forced up.


End file.
